


When He Smiles (She Smiles, Too)

by AriadneKurosaki



Series: IchiRuki Month 2020 [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, IchiRuki Month, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKurosaki/pseuds/AriadneKurosaki
Summary: Eventually, Rukia figures out that Ichigo has smiles that are just for her. And she really likes those.
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: IchiRuki Month 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858906
Comments: 8
Kudos: 54





	When He Smiles (She Smiles, Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Day 26, Smiles/Laughter
> 
> For the Quadforce, who inspired this fic. Although I'm not entirely sure this is what they had in mind.

She likes to make him smile. For so long Ichigo’s lips have arced downwards into a scowl or thinned into a line of indifference, opened wide in a shout of irritation or quirked ever-so-slightly in reluctant amusement. So, the first time Rukia sees a real smile on his face, she swears the sun comes out from behind the clouds just to see it, too.

The thing is, there are different ways to make Ichigo smile, and over time Rukia learns them all. She learns about the different things his smiles mean: when he’s being fondly exasperated, when he’s enjoying the thrill of a hollow hunt or a spar. She learns the fake smile he uses when he pretends to be happy, the one that shows a lot of teeth but not his eyes, because it doesn’t reach those. Rukia really hates that smile and resolves to try never to be the reason he uses it.

Eventually, Rukia figures out that he has a few smiles just for her. And she likes _those_ very much indeed. He’s using one of them now, a grin edged with a hint of heat as he looks at her from their bed. Her hair, which hangs just below her chin, is curling slightly from the heat of her nightly bath. Her skin is still a little damp.

“See something you like?” Rukia asks teasingly. She bends over to get a clean sleeping yukata from their dresser and hears a little choked-off noise behind her.

There is a rustling of fabric as Ichigo pulls back the covers and then a creak of wood flooring before an arm wraps around her waist from behind as she straightens up. “Mhm. Do you need to wear those?” His voice is low and already a little rough in her ear.

Rukia grins and turns to face him, folded blue fabric in one hand. “What do you suggest instead?”

Ichigo’s grin softens into a smile, but there’s still an edge of heat to it and he looks down at her, amber eyes partially hidden behind untidy orange bangs. “Just what you have on now,” he says.

Her cheeks heat, and she hisses out a breath as he lowers his head to kiss her bare shoulder, where a scar curves over her skin, then the pulse point on her neck. “All I’m wearing is the smile that you gave me,” Rukia points out. And it’s true: there isn’t a stitch on her.

“Hmm, you wear it so well.” Ichigo’s lips trail up and he brushes her lips once, twice, in light, teasing kisses.

She starts giggling first, and he follows, laughter bubbling between them. “That’s like a line out of a movie,” Rukia teases, and Ichigo nips her lip in retaliation.

“It’s true, though,” he protests, and one hand slides down to cup her ass. “You look…” Ichigo pauses to bite lightly at her pulse point, “delectable.”

Rukia can’t help another laugh that turns into a hiss of pleasure when Ichigo lifts her, and her legs wrap around him to hold herself up. “ _Delectable_?”

“Mhm. As delicious as a peach.” His voice vibrates against her neck. “I can show you exactly what I mean, if you want.” He is already carrying her to their bed, the soft fabric of his pajamas sliding against her skin as he walks.

She lets the pile of fabric in her hands drop to the floor and instead leans up, arms wrapping around Ichigo’s neck so that she can kiss him. They tangle together and when Ichigo lets her drop gently onto the bed he follows, sitting on the edge so that he can reach back and tug his shirt over his head.

He is still muscled and angular in all the right places, and Rukia hums appreciatively. “Hmm, you wear that well too,” she teases and grins at him. “But you’re still wearing too much.” Her fingertips trace the waistband of his pants.

Ichigo’s grin is a little feral as he shucks those off as well, and rolls into the bed with her. His mouth finds hers and Rukia’s cheeks flush with pleasure as Ichigo’s hands skim along her breasts and slide lower, finding her hips. Rukia shifts her weight and rolls so that she is atop him, mouth trailing along already-heated skin while Ichigo grins at her and grips her hips so that he can grind against her.

They are both in an impish, even silly mood, and they wrestle playfully with one another, laughing even as fingers find places that make them gasp with pleasure. Eventually Ichigo manages to win their match (it’s possible that she _lets_ him win) and he drags his mouth down her breasts and stomach. He stops on his way to press a kiss against the white scar in the center of her chest where Zangetsu once pierced her.

She runs a hand through his hair; every time they make love he does that, and she wonders if it’s an apology or gratitude. Rukia slides her left leg over his shoulder and smiles down at him as he touches his mouth to her core, lapping at her heated skin.

Laughter leaves them both for a time, for Ichigo’s talented tongue draws low moans and higher-pitched gasps from his beloved instead. He hitches her leg higher as his fingers find her as well, first one and then a second slipping inside to stroke and curl just right so that Rukia arches and her eyes flutter at the feeling. Her fingers clench the sheets and tangle them, nails digging into the soft fabric. “I told you that you’re delectable,” Ichigo whispers against her skin, and even the feel of his lips forming the words, the warm air of his breath touching her, drags another moan from her mouth.

“So – so you did,” Rukia gasps out, and lifts her head to look at him. The very sight of him grinning up at her from between her legs, before he lowers his head again to suck on her clit, leaves her breathless.

“Mhm…” He adds a third finger on the next thrust of his hand, and Rukia keens, head falling back again. Ichigo doesn’t stop until she is writhing beneath him as stars explode behind her eyes and her sex is clenching over and over again on his fingers while she calls his name.

When he slides back up her body, he lets her see the way he licks his fingers clean. It makes Rukia a little lightheaded, even after all this time, and when her hand wraps around his length, she has to take a steadying breath before she can slide down to return the favor. Like him, she finds the scar where first Sode no Shirayuki and then a sword of light and power pierced him, both wielded by her hands. “You might be delectable too,” she teases as Ichigo leans up on his elbows to watch.

His face is flushed but he still smirks at her as she settles between his legs, one arm draped over his thigh while her other hand strokes the length of his hardening cock. He huffs a little when all she does for a moment is lay draped like that. “Tease,” he accuses, before his mouth drops open on a groan when her hot, wet mouth takes him in.

“You like it,” Rukia murmurs when she draws back and licks her lips. Then they stretch around him again and her hand slides to wrap around the base of him as she smoothly bobs up and down, until the tip of his cock is weeping and he is groaning _filthy_ , wonderful things while one hand tangles in her hair. “Mm,” she says, when his hand has tightened in her hair just shy of painfully and he is saying something particularly graphic. “That sounds like fun. We haven’t done _that_ before.”

Ichigo’s cheeks flush and he is panting beneath her, but his lips still curve up as he says roughly, “Come back up here and let me fuck you.”

She crawls up the bed and lowers her mouth to kiss him, murmuring, “How?” against his lips. Then she yelps as he lifts her atop him, and their hips meet.

“Just like this,” he whispers, and when her hips lift and lower once more, he is sheathed inside her to the hilt. Rukia throws back her head and gasps out his name, stretched wide and _full_. Her eyes roll back into her head for a moment and she grinds down against him as Ichigo moans, fucking up into her smoothly. “Fuck me, Rukia,” he whispers when she can focus on him again.

She rides him, then, and one of his hands finds her breast, cupping and then stroking her nipple as she whispers and moans her pleasure to him. The fingers of his other hand slide between them and stroke her clit as she moves, until Rukia is keening his name and begging for more. Her upper body comes back down so that she can kiss him, hips still rocking as he guides them. Their lips and tongues tangle as Ichigo groans his pleasure into her and his hips rock up in time with hers. When she comes it’s with his name on her lips, and Ichigo grits his teeth as she shudders and clenches around him.

“Turn on your side for me,” he whispers when Rukia’s eyes open again, gleaming amethyst in the light of the moon coming in through the nearby window.

“Mnh?” She is unfocused, and her hips rock and shudder as his hands squeeze her ass and lift her from his still-hard cock.

Ichigo lets out an uneven breath but he says it again, and when Rukia’s back is pressed to his chest he lifts her leg up, bracing it over his arm, and sinks into her again. His thrusts are slower this way but Rukia shudders and cries out every time he presses into her, and her pussy drips wet around him so that the thrust and glide of their joining is even slicker. “Touch yourself for me,” he whispers. “I want you shaking around me when I come inside you. You’re so _wet_ , I love it.”

Her whole body shakes a little at the words but Rukia lets her hand slip down so that she can rub her fingers over her clit. She _is_ wet, practically dripping even with him filling her, and with each thrust she moans, gasping out her pleasure and his name in broken syllables as she spirals higher again.

This time when the first flutters of her orgasm begin, her head falls back against Ichigo’s shoulder and his arm lifts her leg higher as he speeds up, fucking her through it while she cries out his name. He follows, her name a loud plea as he thrusts into her over and over, before he grinds into her and shudders against her as the warm rush fills her.

He lets her leg fall to the bed but they stay like that, his arms clutching her close and his cock still deep inside of her. “Kiss me,” he whispers, and Rukia turns her head so that their lips can meet, sloppy and sated.

Eventually they need to untangle themselves, but only just, and Ichigo runs a hand over his forehead to push sweaty bangs away before he pulls her close again and slants his mouth against hers. Rukia moans softly into his mouth and when they part, she smiles at him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Ichigo says, and his lips curve into a smile that Rukia knows is just for her.


End file.
